As a vehicle fuel cell cooling system for performing temperature adjustment of a fuel cell by circulating and supplying a coolant to a fuel cell installed in a vehicle, a system disclosed in Patent Document 1 has heretofore been known, for example. This vehicle fuel cell cooling system includes a radiator configured to cool down a coolant by heat radiation, a coolant circulation circuit configured to circulate the coolant between a fuel cell and the radiator, a bypass passage configured to feed the coolant while bypassing the radiator, and a thermostat valve configured to switch whether the coolant is fed to the radiator or to the bypass passage depending on a temperature of the coolant. Here, the system is configured to control the temperature of the coolant to be supplied to the fuel cell by switching a flow path of the coolant with the thermostat valve, thereby maintaining the fuel cell at a proper temperature.